Arti dari Sahabat
by synstropezia
Summary: Menurut buku, 'Cara Membuat Teman' yang Akutagawa Gin berikan pada ulang tahun ke-17 untuk kakaknya, yakni Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, tips pertama mengatakan; "Katakan 'hai' padanya dan pertama-tama, ajak ia mengobrol mengenai urusan sekolah/pekerjaan." Seharusnya Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya tidak termasuk teman, sedangkan Nakajima Atsushi hanya mendekati saja apabila demikian.


**Arti dari Sahabat**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, humor garing, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

"Baiklah. Kalau lo masih enggak mau bertindak, gue bisa sendiri!"

Telunjuk Nakahara Chuuya yang menekan jidat lebar Akutagawa Ryuunosuke mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka. Preman sekolah itu keluar ruangan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terkejut, sementara Tanizaki Juunichiro selaku ketua kelas panik bukan kepalang–dari awal semester ia sudah diwanti-wanti oleh Pak Kunikida–guru matematika mereka–agar muridnya selalu lengkap setiap pelajaran dimulai.

"Na ... Nakahara-_san_ tunggu seben-"

_DING ... DONG ... DING ... DONG ..._

Sebelum tangan Tanizaki meraih punggung Chuuya yang masih tampak, bel telanjur berbunyi dan memerintah para murid agar kembali duduk manis. Aura suram menyelimuti tubuh sang ketua kelas. Sepasang _hazzle_ miliknya menatap wajah datar Akutagawa, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh ke samping–mata Tanizaki yang berbinar-binar penuh harap seperti itu sangatlah mengerikan.

"Kenapa masih ada yang berdiri? Pelajaran akan dimulai!" Suara menggelegar itu jelas milik Pak Kunikida. Suasana seketika hening. Semua langsung menetap di kursi masing-masing begitu pun Tanizaki.

"Berdiri. Hormat."

Usai salam yang singkat itu selesai dipimpin oleh Tanizaki, pelajaran langsung dimulai dengan membuka halaman 45. Penjelasan mengenai rumus memenuhi benak Akutagawa, dan ia sibuk mencatat dibandingkan memikirkan kursi kosong di belakangnya–tempat duduk Chuuya sejak awal semester. Lagi pula hubungan mereka tidak jelas menurut Akutagawa. Mengkhawatirkannya jelas membuang-buang waktu.

"Yang duduk di belakang Akutagawa itu Nakahara, ya?" Kapur diletakkan di pinggir papan tulis. Bulu kuduk Tanizaki menegang, bahkan murid-murid lain ikut terkena imbasnya.

"I-Iya, Kunikida-_sensei_," jawab Tanizaki gelagapan. Saking ngerinya pula kakak dari Naomi itu–primadona di kelas sepuluh bahkan seantero sekolah–langsung berdiri dengan kepala menghadap langit-langit kelas, untuk menghindari pelototan Pak Kunikida.

"Ke mana dia?"

"Ka ... katanya ... ingin menghajar Tachihara-_san_."

"Dazai dan Nakajima juga belum masuk."

"Saya sudah mengirim pesan. Tetapi, mereka tidak menjawabnya." Antara Dazai Osamu mengajak Nakajima Atsushi bolos, atau mereka memang sakit walau Pak Kunikida tak memercayai Dazai yang beralasan demikian. Guru perfeksionis itu tampak berpikir. Seisi kelas jantungnya dag-dig-dug apa lagi Tanizaki yang nyaris pingsan.

"Akutagawa. Cari tahu ke mana perginya mereka bertiga." Sambil menghela napas lega Tanizaki kembali duduk. Kini giliran siswa tak beralis itu yang mengerutkan dahi, sekaligus tak terima.

"Maaf jika lancang. Kenapa harus saya yang pergi?"

"Kamu teman mereka, bukan? Pasti lebih mudah untukmu dibandingkan Tanizaki yang mencarinya." Dari barisan paling depan ketua kelas malang itu sampai berbalik ke belakang, dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dahi. Kalau sudah begini Akutagawa kehabisan pilihan, bukan?

Bagaimana mereka dapat menyimpulkan kata 'teman' dengan mudahnya, hanya karena ketiga orang itu sering mengganggu dia? Akutagawa menghela napas gusar. Sembari melangkah menuju halaman belakang, kakak kandung dari adik kelas bernama Gin itu mengeluarkan buku saku yang dihadiahkan padanya, saat berulang tahun ke-17. Tulisan 'Cara Membuat Teman' tercetak di kovernya–sangat besar membuat Akutagawa nyaris melemparnya.

_Tips pertama dalam membuat teman:_

_Katakan "hai" padanya dan pertama-tama, ajak ia mengobrol mengenai urusan sekolah/pekerjaan._

_Apanya yang katakan "hai", huh? _Kira-kira begitulah terjemahan dari wajah Akutagawa yang tiba-tiba merengut. Pertemuan mereka dimulai pada musim semi di bulan April, tiga bulan lalu. Lembut helai sakura berhenti menenangkan jiwa, semenjak Chuuya keseringan menepuk-nepuk punggung Akutagawa. Dengan seenak jidat preman boncel itu bertanya soal pelajaran. Sembarangan meminjam catatan, bahkan mengajaknya makan siang sambil bercerita.

Dalam tiga bulan kecuali di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, Akutagawa pasti terkena cipratan nasi dari Chuuya. Ceritanya begitu menggunung seolah-olah tak memiliki akhir. Terkadang pula ia memperlihatkan komik lucu pada Akutagawa yang jelas saja, tidak sekali pun tertawa.

Kalau mengikuti cara yang buku itu tulis, berarti Chuuya bukanlah temannya. Namun, entah kenapa Akutagawa tetap dianggap demikian, bahkan Chuuya sampai meneriakkannya di depan geng Tachihara.

* * *

_"Akutagawa adalah temen gue. Siapa pun yang berani ganggu, bakal kena pukul." _

_"Sejak kapan kita menjadi teman, Nakahara-san?"_

_"Hmmm ... sejak kapan, ya? Gue juga kagak tahu, sih. Lo ingat?"_

* * *

Entah sejak kapan pula Akutagawa tiba di halaman belakang. Baku hantam antar Chuuya dan Tachihara masih berlanjut, meski wajah mereka sudah babak belur.

"Kembalikan uang Akutagawa! Memangnya dia emak lo apa? Sembarangan banget ngambil uang orang."

"Uangnya udah gue jajanin dikata! Dasar kepala batu lo."

"Lo kira bisa bohongin gue?! Insting preman, tuh, tajem! Lebih tajem dari tikungan yang biasa Rossi lewati pas balap motor."

"Tolong hentikan, Nakahara-_san_. Kalian–", "Kita terlambat masuk, Dazai-_san_! Kenapa malah ke halaman belakang sekolah?" tanya sebuah suara yang familier. Masalah ini hanya akan bertambah runyam–Akutagawa menyadari itu dengan sangat jelas, sehingga ia memutuskan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sisi buruk Chuuya yang tempramental, dan menghajar musuhnya dengan barbar itu melelahkan untuk disaksikan. Namun sebelum diizinkan mengambil langkah, pemuda yang dipanggil Dazai lebih dulu menghentikan Akutagawa. Sementara si cowok perak–yakni Nakajima Atsushi–menghampiri Chuuya untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka, Dazai bersorak kegirangan sambil merangkul bahu Akutagawa.

"Hajar dia, Chuuya! Nanti tinggimu bertambah satu sentimeter, lho~"

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh, Dazai-_san_. Lebih baik kamu membantuku melerai mereka." Susah payah Atsushi menahan tubuh Chuuya yang terus memberontak. Kesempatan tersebut malah sembarangan Tachihara manfaatkan, untuk membalas pukulan Chuuya.

"Berhenti sampai di situ, Tachihara-_kun_~ Kamu tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu, bukan?" Dazai mengeluarkan ponselnya sebelum tinju Tachihara mencapai Chuuya. Sebuah video ia putar dengan volume maksimal, di mana Tachihara yang menimpa tubuh Fyodor mengeluarkan suara mendesah.

"Pa-parah lo! Itu, kan, editan."

"Kalau kukirimkan pada Kunikida-_sensei_, dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu meski video ini editan. Pilihanmu hanyalah berhenti menghajar Chuuya, dan mengembalikan uangnya pada Akutagawa-_kun_."

"Awas saja kalian!" Dompet di kantongnya Tachihara buang ke tanah. Sewaktu Dazai iseng mengecek keuangan sahabat tak beralisnya ini, hanya wajah masam yang tampak karena kosong melompong.

"Insting lo soal beginian memang tajam, ya, Dazai."

"Chuuya bisa saja~ Omong-omong _tato_ di wajahmu keren semua. Ayo kita pamerkan pada Kunikida-_sensei_."

"Sebaiknya diobati, Dazai-_san_, bukan dipamerkan. Aku akan ke UKS mengantar Chuuya-_san_." Anggota palang merah memang sigap, ya? Pesona Atsushi yang serupa malaikat turut mendukung perannya itu, bahkan Chuuya yang keras kepala seketika luluh walau ia membenci obat-obatan.

Sebelum betul-betul meninggalkan halaman belakang, Chuuya lebih dulu menepuk bahu kanan Akutagawa. Mereka berbisik-bisik sejenak, dan setelahnya hanya ada Akutagawa yang menghela napas, bertepatan dengan Dazai yang mendorong punggungnya–ia bukan kesal akan tingkah si _brunette_, melainkan tak habis pikir terhadap Chuuya.

_"Kenapa Nakahara-san tetap melakukannya?"_

_"Uangmu direbut oleh Tachihara. Mana mungkin gue tinggal diam."_

_"__Kau pasti tahu uang di dompetku hanya lima ratus yen."_

_"Ini bukan hanya soal uang, Akutagawa. Gue enggak mau Tachihara atau anggota lainnya mengganggu lo lagi. Meskipun lima ratus yen kurang berharga, siapa pun yang memalak uang sahabat gue harus dihajar, karena itu milik lo."_

Meskipun Nakahara Chuuya adalah sosok yang tempramental, hobi teriak-teriak, dan main otot, di balik kegarangannya itu ia menaruh kepedulian yang besar.

* * *

Istirahat pertama di pukul sebelas siang, kelas tampak sepi menyisakan Dazai dan Akutagawa yang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Selain kotak makanan, di meja mereka terdapat cetak matematika yang dibiarkan terbuka. Lusa Pak Kunikida akan mengadakan ulangan bangun ruang. Siapa pun yang nilainya di bawah 75 dipastikan mengikuti kelas tambahan, dan atas saran Atsushi belajar bersama ini dilakukan.

Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan malaikat? Akutagawa saja tunduk, dan ini entah ke berapa kalinya Dazai cekikikan.

"Ya ampun~ Aku masih tak menyangka, orang sepertimu akan menurut pada Atsushi-_kun_." Mereka yang ketika bersama mirip _yin_ dan _yang_, sempat adu mulut karena Akutagawa menolak. Baik Dazai maupun Chuuya tidak berbuat banyak. Tahu-tahu pula Akutagawa sudah bergabung, di kelompok belajar dadakan ini.

"Dia cerewet. Aku pusing mendengarnya."

"Bilang saja Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak dapat menahan pesona malaikat~"

"Malaikat yang baik seharusnya diam ketika kusuruh." Jawaban tersebut justru meningkatkan porsi ketawa Dazai. Sejak awal pemuda jangkung ini memang berotak miring–orang paling aneh di kelompok Chuuya dan Atsushi. Absurdnya lagi mereka betah-betah saja.

Sama seperti Chuuya, apabila mengikuti buku maka Dazai bukanlah temannya. Mana pernah cowok sinting itu mengucapkan kata senormal 'hai'. Namun, walau berkelakuan absurd Dazai memiliki banyak fans membuat Akutagawa berpikir; mata wanita kebanyakan buta. Memang, sih, Dazai tampan dan Akutagawa tak membantahnya. Tetapi, ia tegaskan bahwa ini bukan perkara wajah.

Apa mereka tidak tahu atau berpura-pura bodoh mengenai kegilaan Dazai? Sumpah. Akutagawa tak paham lagi dengan selera zaman sekarang.

"Atsushi-_kun_ sama Chuuya lama banget beli camilannya. Bagimana kalau kita mengobrol?"

"Tadi kita sudah melakukannya." Seribu untung akhirnya Dazai berhenti tertawa. Namun, bukan berarti Akutagawa boleh lengah karena setelah ini; mimpi buruk sesungguhnya baru dimulai.

"Besok aku akan kencan dengan Sasaki-_chan_. Itu, lho, wanita cantik dari kelas sebelah yang suaranya merdu. Dia anggota inti dari tim padus sejak kelas satu SMA. Aku tidak sabar ingin mendengar dia bernyanyi saat kami karaoke~"

"Terus di hari Sabtu Nana-_chan_ mengajakku ke taman bermain. Apa aku memintanya untuk mengikat rambut dengan model ponytail, ya? Habis, dia manis banget kalau begitu."

"Ah~ Jangan lupakan Rachel-_chan_. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia luluh padaku. Kami akan pergi ke toko buku di hari Jumat. Akutagawa-_kun_ tahu? Membicarakan apa pun dengan Rachel-_chan_ sangatlah menyenangkan. Pengetahuannya begitu luas terlebih soal sejarah dunia."

"Lusa juga seingatku ada jadwal. Sebenarnya aku malas pergi dengan Sasha-_chan_. Apa minta putus saja, ya?"

Terserah. Memang Dazai pikir Akutagawa mendengarkan apa? Sekali lagi ia tegaskan hubungan mereka juga absurd. Di awal semester Dazai sudah lengket dengan Chuuya. Masa iya tiba-tiba menjadi teman, padahal si _brunette_ hanya tidak sengaja terseret? Lagi pula mana mungkin secepat itu, kan? Kata-kata dari buku tersebut sudah banyak terlanggar, karena salah satu halamannya bilang, 'menjadi teman butuh proses'.

Terlebih setiap melamun Akutagawa mendadak teringat;

_"Akutagawa-kun adalah sahabatku, karena wajahnya mengingatkanku pada pantat panci kesayanganku."_

Memang alasan seabsurd itu bisa dianggap sah apa?

"Akutagawa-_kun_! Kamu mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" Protes dilayangkan terang-terangan, kala Dazai menangkap wajah datar Akutagawa yang kecut. Di antara mereka bertiga, pria jangkung ini memiliki firasat paling kuat mengenai apa yang Akutagawa sembunyikan.

"Sudah ceklis dua biru, dan aku _read_."

"Memang ini WhatsAppGaes apa? Jika Akutagawa-_kun_ mendengarkanku, coba ulang dari awal."

"Dazai-_kun_ sedang apa?" Entah darimana pula seorang siswi muncul. Lambat laun satu per satu mengerumuni Dazai yang menebar senyum matahari, membuat mereka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di sekitar Akutagawa.

Selain sifat _playboy_-nya yang keterlaluan, dan setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik memamerkan segudang pacar yang bisa berganti-ganti setiap minggu, Akutagawa pun membenci keramaian di sekitar Dazai–selalu mendadak tanpa peringatan, bikin mual saja. Jadilah daripada nyeri kepala Akutagawa memutuskan beranjak. Entah di mana Atsushi dan Chuuya berada sekarang–siapa juga yang mengharapkan mereka hadir?

"Kabur lagi gara-gara si idiot dikerumuni cewek?" Panjang umur ternyata mereka. Baru juga setengah jam lalu Dazai tanyakan, keduanya datang dengan membawa sekantong camilan.

"Begitulah."

"Tetapi Akutagawa tahu itu sia-sia, kan?" tanya Atsushi yang rasa-rasanya enggan Akutagawa pahami. Baru saja Chuuya hendak membuka mulut, sosok yang dijadikan topik muncul di belakang mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jahat banget Akutagawa-_kun_~ Masa aku ditinggal?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku." Ketiga 'temannya' sekadar ber-oh ria sewaktu menyadari buku sejarah yang Akutagawa pinjam tiga hari lalu, untuk tugas merangkum. Dengan senyuman lebar Dazai merangkul bahu Akutagawa, lantas menunjuk arah di mana perpustakaan berada.

"Sekalian saja kita belajar bersama di sana~"

"Di perpustakaan tidak boleh makan camilan, idiot."

"Tenang saja~ Petugas hari ini adalah Rachel-_chan_. Dia pasti memperbolehkan kita. Oh. Atau Chuuya mau sekalian kenalan? Tetapi jangan ditikung, lho."

"Tidak terima kasih atas rekomendasimu," jawab Chuuya kasar sembari menyodorkan kantong camilan pada Dazai. Mendapati Chuuya serta Atsushi pergi duluan, Akutagawa mengikutinya daripada dihujani kecerewetan si _brunette_.

"Kalian tidak mau membujukku biar pergi bersama-sama ke sana?"

"Kurasa Akutagawa merasa bersalah, karena tadi dia meninggalkan Dazai-_san_." Sejak kapan Akutagawa menunjukkan gelagat seperti itu? Chuuya yang jelas berada di kubu Atsushi mendorong sahabat tak beralisnya ini agar membujuk Dazai, dan lagi-lagi Akutagawa pasrah.

"Nanti keburu masuk, Dazai-_san_."

"Benar juga~ Nanti gawat kalau aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Rachel-_chan_."

Dazai boleh jadi berniat meninggalkan kekasihnya, atau bahkan menambah lagi walau punya banyak. Akan tetapi, pemuda jangkung itu tak pernah terpikirkan untuk membiarkan Akutagawa sendirian, hanya demi para wanita yang mengerumuninya.

* * *

"Wa ... Gawa ..." Mendengar kelembutan yang samar-samar memanggilnya itu Akutagawa mengerjap-ngerjap. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur. Matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka.

Pandangannya disapa oleh wajah khawatir yang begitu manis. Akutagawa nyaris saja kabur, apabila ia terlambat menyadari bahwa sang pemerhati adalah Atsushi–salahkan kesadarannya yang masih buram, sehingga Akutagawa menyangka orang ini perempuan. Sebelum pipinya kena tepuk, pemuda tak beralis itu lebih dulu menjaga jarak dari Atsushi yang tersenyum canggung. Tatapan Akutagawa jauh dari rasa mengenakkan–penuh intimidasi bahkan.

"Kenapa kau berada di dekatku?"

"Ha-habisnya ... kamu tiba-tiba tertidur saat pelajaran Fukuzawa-_sensei_. Apa Akutagawa baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk apa kau khawatir begitu? Tiba-tiba tertidur wajar, kan?" Karena pelajaran yang membosankan, cara menerangkan tanpa sedikit pun memberi penarangan, suaranya kekecilan–ada banyak alasan untuk tahu-tahu terbuai mimpi di pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Kenapa (sejak dulu) Atsushi (selalu) cerewet?

"Biasanya Akutagawa tidak pernah tertidur, bahkan di pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Boleh aku cek suhu tubuhmu?"

"Cek suhu tubuh untuk a–"

Mendadak Akutagawa bungkam, kala punggung tangan Atsushi menyentuh keningnya. Merasa risi ia langsung menepisnya sekaligus menjauh. Namun, kali ini Atsushi lebih keras kepala sampai menarik-narik tangan Akutagawa. Mereka seolah-olah mengadu siapa yang akan bertahan terakhir. Tentu Tanizaki kembali dipusingkan, meski untungnya Chuuya dan Dazai memasuki kelas tepat waktu.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Dazai-_san_. Tolong bujuk Akutagawa agar dia mau ke UKS. Demamnya lumayan tinggi." Yang dipanggil malah membulatkan bibir membentuk huruf 'o'. Jengkel dengan tingkah si idiot perban, Chuuya lebih dulu menjitaknya sebelum berbicara.

"Sebaiknya lo mendengarkan kata Atsushi. Dia anggota PMR lagian."

"Kalian berlebihan. Aku memang baik-baik saja."

"Jika Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak mau ke UKS, karena ingin mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir tentu aku memahami perasaanmu." Terkadang pula Dazai itu peka, dan mendengarnya berkata demikian Akutagawa lega. Namun, tindakan sang pemuda jangkung seolah-olah menyalahi perkataan, karena Dazai justru membantu Atsushi membawa ia keluar.

"Tetapi tubuhmu harus sehat untuk itu~ Jadi, aku setuju dengan Chuuya kali ini saja."

"Hah?! Apa maksud ucapan l–", "Terima kasih, Chuuya-_san_, Dazai-_san_. Ayo kita pergi."

Chuuya dan Dazai hanya mengantar sampai pintu UKS–wajah keduanya ikutan pucat membuat Atsushi cemas. Cowok berambut perak ini mana tahu, bahwa mereka ngeri terhadap Yosano Akiko–penjaga UKS yang melotot pada sepasang pembuat onar itu, karena minggu lalu Yosano diisengi dengan tidak elitnya–ia dibuat menabrak Kunikida gara-gara terpeleset, oleh kulit pisang yang Dazai lempar.

"Demamnya memang tinggi. Temanmu ini harus beristirahat sampai pulang." Lagi-lagi kata keramat itu disebut. Usai berterima kasih pada Yosano sekaligus mengambil obat, tubuh Akutagawa langsung dibaringkan di ranjang.

"Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum istirahat berakhir. Akan kutemani."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagian."

"Nanti Akutagawa merasa kesepian. Lagi pula aku tidak sibuk atau apa pun, kok."

Kesepian, huh? Cara seperti apa yang Atsushi lalui, agar tiba pada kesimpulan tersebut? Kalau mengikuti kata buku, bisa dibilang Atsushi ini paling mendekati tips yang dimaksud. Tidak seperti Chuuya atau Dazai, mereka berkenalan karena duduk bersebelahan, dan Atsushi ingin berjabat tangan walau dulu Akutagawa menolaknya. Entah bagaimana Atsushi tetap betah berhubungan dengan Akutagawa, bahkan repot-repot menanyakan kabarnya setiap hari.

"Kalian aneh." Apa lagi sewaktu mereka dengan kompaknya membawa Akutagawa. Murid-murid di koridor sampai terheran-heran, karena gelagat ketiganya macam melindungi tuan putri.

"Aneh? Apa itu pujian?"

"Terserah mau menganggapnya apa. Kalian memang aneh."

"Karena apa? Kurasa kami melakukan hal-hal yang biasa saja." Apa Atsushi ini terlalu bodoh, sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan para murid di koridor tadi? Mungkin perlu sedikit ralat–mereka bertiga memang bodoh kalau sudah bersama.

"Orang-orang menatap kita dengan aneh sewaktu ke UKS."

"Eh ... benarkah?! Saking khawatirnya aku sampai tidak sadar. Kukira Akutagawa bukan tipikal yang mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu."

"Semua selalu jadi masalah setiap kalian bertiga ikut campur."

"Apa Akutagawa masih tidak suka?" Lantas usai menduganya Atsushi justru menunduk. Kalau dia adalah Dazai pasti sudah terdengar rengekan menjengkelkan. Apabila itu Chuuya, maka lebih mengesalkan lagi karena hobi teriak-teriaknya keluar.

Jika mereka berdua yang saat ini dihadapinya, mana mau Akutagawa terlalu ambil pusing. Namun, karena lawan bicaranya adalah Atsushi ia jadi mendengkus kesal. Jiwa seorang PMR mungkin membuat empati Atsushi lebih kuat. Kemudian jujur saja, bahwa Akutagawa membenci sisi tersebut–siswa penyakitan ini tidak biasa, mendapat atensi secara terus-menerus. Bahkan Gin tak sebegitunya, walaupun turut merasai cemas.

"Bingung saja. Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan?" Sekarang kenapa lagi karena Atsushi justru mengerjap-ngerjap? Setelah terkejut seperti tadi Atsushi kini tersenyum tipis, membuat yang bersangkutan terheran-heran akan perubahan ekspresinya.

"Andai Dazai-_san_ dan Chuuya-_san_ mendengarnya, mereka pasti bahagia."

"Bahagia karena apa?"

"Sebenarnya Akutagawa memikirkan kami, bukan? Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu, lho."

"Apaan coba? Jawabanmu aneh sekali." Rasa-rasanya kepala Akutagawa kian pening. Efek obat tersebut mungkin mulai terasa, menilik sudah sepuluh menit berlalu.

"Dulu Akutagawa pernah berkata membenci kami bertiga. Apa kamu ingat jawaban yang Dazai-_san_, Chuuya-_san_, dan aku berikan?"

Ah ... Akutagawa jadi kesal karena masih mengingatnya.

* * *

_"Benci? Terus kenapa? Menurut gue, lo itu belum terbiasa. Pelan-pelan aja. Bakal gue tungguin sampai lo merasa jauh lebih baik." _

_"Kalimat seperti itu tidak akan membuatku mundur, lho, Akutagawa-kun. Soalnya aku ini pria paling tampan sedunia."_

_"Tidak apa-apa jika Akutagawa merasa benci. Rasa suka, kan, berawal dari kebencian soalnya."_

* * *

Padahal jawaban mereka bukanlah dongeng pengantar tidur. Namun, Akutagawa sangat mengantuk membuat Atsushi yang duduk di sampingnya segera menarik selimut. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Chuuya dan Dazai bahkan repot-repot menjemput Atsushi yang tertawa kecil–Yosano sampai melotot, tuh, sewaktu mereka datang.

"Selamat beristirahat, Akutagawa. Kami akan menunggumu."

Kekhawatirannya memang berlebihan menurut Akutagawa. Hanya saja di sisi lain Atsushi adalah sosok yang membuati ia dapat mengingat hal-hal sesederhana itu, sebagai sesuatu yang menjengkelkan tetapi lucunya memberi kenikmatan tersendiri.

* * *

Demam berhenti mendera Akutagawa. Penuh semangat ala revolusioner Dazai pun mengajak mereka menongkrong di kafe langganannya, yang sore itu padat pengunjung. Meskipun Atsushi sudah menawarkan agar Akutagawa pulang saja, tetapi ia bergeming dan tetap mengikuti ketiga 'temannya'. Kalau diingat kembali ini adalah kali pertama Akutagawa menyetujui rencana Dazai–biasanya juga langsung pulang, atau menunggu Gin di dekat loker penyimpanan sepatu.

"Untuk merayakannya Chuuya yang akan membayar semua makanan kita~"

"Sejak kapan gue menjanjikan hal seperti itu?! Yang ada lo harusnya bayar utang ke gue!" Pertengkaran ronde ke sekian itu akan segera meletus. Tentu saja Akutagawa masa bodoh, walau lengan seragamnya ditarik-tarik oleh Atsushi yang meminta bantuan. Lagi pula ia ke kafe ini demi menikmati secangkir latte–bukan menjadi tenaga cadangan untuk mencoba melerai.

"Jadi teman, kok, perhitungan? Berarti Chuuya enggak ikhlas, nih. Pahalanya berkurang entar."

"Pahala gue berkurang gara-gara mengutangi orang enggak bertanggung jawab seperti lo."

"Tidak, tidak. Pahala Chuuya berkurang, karena memilih-milih orang dalam mengutangi. Masa sama teman sendiri enggan, tetapi ke yang lain terserah?"

"Mengutangi orang memang harus pilih-pilih, idiot sialan! Kalau lo temen gue, harusnya berani buat bayar utang. Jangan mengelak melulu!"

"Sayangnya aku memang tidak punya u–", "PACAR JANGAN BANYAK-BANYAK MAKANYA! SUDAH KERE MALAH BERLAGAK KAYAK _HOTMAN_ PARIS!" Begini, nih, ciri-ciri calon perawan–eh, maksudnya perjaka sampai tua. Kelakuan macam cewek PMS, karena mana ada cowok kena begituan. Gender Chuuya memang menyesatkan sejak awal. Bukan salah Dazai, kalau sedikit-sedikit analoginya lari ke perempuan.

"Aku, tuh, _Hotman_ Yokohama. Karena _hot_ makanya banyak pacar~"

"Lo itu _hot_ dalam artian 'panas'. Bikin darah orang mendidih kerjaannya!"

"Omong-omong Chuuya-_san_ dan Dazai-_san_ sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Nathaniel-_sensei_?"

Tiba-tiba diingatkan pada tugas membosankan itu mereka terdiam. Tanpa merasa berdosa Atsushi tetap melahap _chazuke_-nya dengan khidmat–kalau sepasang preman ini tenang, makanan jauh lebih nikmat. Akutagawa sendiri tidak berpikir demikian. Mau Dazai atau Chuuya ribut atau masing-masing dari mereka teriak-teriak sendiri, kepalanya tetap dipusingkan oleh keramaian kafe.

Lidah mereka–termasuk Chuuya, Atsushi, dan Dazai, terbuat dari apa, sih? Ada saja kata yang dapat dijadikan topik, bahkan terus mengalir sampai-sampai bisa menciptakan sebuah sungai.

"Seenggaknya gue sudah punya jawaban." Chuuya mengambil giliran pertama untuk memecah hening. Kira-kira sekitar lima belas menit ia mengingat sekaligus memikirkan, apa yang guru agama mereka tugaskan minggu lalu.

"Heee ... apa, tuh?"

"Sahabat adalah seseorang yang tahu-tahu dekat dengan kita, tanpa diketahui kapan berkenalannya."

"Benar juga, ya. Tahu-tahu kita berempat berkumpul seperti sekarang, lalu banyak mengobrol setiap harinya." Sungguh. Kegelapan pekat milik Akutagawa yang bergumam, 'jangan bawa-bawa diriku' tidaklah berarti, ketika Atsushi memperlihatkan senyumannya yang terlalu menyilaukan. Kelompok ini bertambah absurd saja di mata Akutagawa.

Siapa tahu saat terjatuh dari surga, jidat malaikat Atsushi menabrak gedung pencakar langit di Yokohama, sehingga ia konslet dan mau-mau saja berkumpul bersama manusia-manusia absurd.

"Sebenarnya Chuuya lupa, kan, kapan kita berkenalan? Aku tahu, kok. Kamu ini memang pelupa sejak dulu."

"Lo mau ribut la–" Telunjuk Dazai menempel pada bibir Chuuya bermaksud mengunci teriakannya. Mereka ingat betul ini adalah gelagat Dazai dalam menggoda cewek. Merasa ternodai Chuuya langsung menepisnya, kemudian berniat ke kamar mandi apabila tidak ditahan Dazai.

"Menurutku, sahabat adalah seseorang yang mau-maunya mendengarkan kecerewetanmu padahal mereka sendiri ingin muntah-muntah seperti Chuuya~"

"Gue muntah karena lagak lo yang–", "Mungkin Atsushi-_kun_ tidak berpikir demikian, lagi pula jika kamu begitu aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Sedangkan Akutagawa-_kun_ pasti sebetulnya bosan, tetapi kamu selalu menahan diri." Nyaris saja Chuuya muntah di tempat, ketika telunjuk Dazai lagi-lagi menyentuh bibirnya. Seribu untung itu batal terjadi, karena sang preman telanjur menyadari senyuman Dazai.

Kenajisannya berkurang sepuluh persen, sewaktu Dazai tersenyum setulus itu.

"Meskipun Dazai-_san_ sadar tetapi kamu tetap cerewet, karena tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan orang paling tampan sedunia."

"Ah~ Atsushi-_kun_ memang pengertian. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar arti sahabat menurutmu. Semua setuju, bukan, jika Akutagawa-_kun_ yang nantinya menutup pembicaraan ini?"

"Kali ini saja gue setuju sama lo."

"Tidak ada keberatan, Dazai-_san_. Kelihatannya juga Akutagawa biasa saja." Atau lebih tepat lagi dikatakan masa bodoh. Akutagawa seorang memang mustahil menghentikan mereka, menilik ketiganya mempunyai sifat keras kepala yang serupa.

"Baiklah~ Sekarang Atsushi-_kun_ bisa mulai."

"Dulu aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini. Bagiku menjadi atau memiliki sahabat berarti menerima sahabatmu dengan apa adanya, meski di mata orang-orang sahabatmu sangatlah aneh, mengerikan, atau terlihat membosankan."

"Keanehan, hal mengerikan, dan yang tampak membosankan itu justru menjadikan hidupku menarik. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kelebihan yang menurut orang-orang, ketiga hal tersebut menjadi kekurangan."

Cocok dengannya, bukan? Ternyata Nakajima Atsushi tidak membentur gedung pencakar langit, saat terjun bebas dari surga. Sejak awal ia memiliki pemikiran semurni dan sebaik itu, membuat Akutagawa sedikit paham mengapa sekumpulan kepribadian bertolak belakang ini bisa bersatu padu.

Tanpa representasi malaikat di kelompok ini, Dazai dan Chuuya pasti selalu ribut yang kemungkinan terburuknya: pertengkaran main-main mereka bisa berubah serius. Kalau tidak ada Dazai yang cerewet, mungkin akan sedikit membosankan–berisiknya Chuuya bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu, sedangkan Atsushi tipikal kalem–paling cocok untuk meredakan dibandingkan membakar suasana.

Jika Chuuya tidak bergabung pun, mana ada yang mau merutuki keluhan Dazai secara berani. Terkadang si _brunette_ memang berlebihan kalau sudah cerewet, dan ia terlalu enggan untuk menyadarinya. Lagi pula menyaksikan Dazai dan Chuuya adu mulut cukup menyenangkan, selama Dazai merespons amarah Chuuya dalam konteks main-main.

Katakanlah mereka bertiga itu memang seimbang. Maka, apa peran Akutagawa di dalam kelompok ini?

"Bagaimana dengan Akutagawa-_kun_? Apa yang kamu rasakan ketika bersama kami?" Untuk sekali ini saja, Dazai tidak mencoba menebak maksud yang hendak Akutagawa tepikan. Jawaban pemuda tak beralis ini pastilah menjadi kejutan, entah menyenangkan atau menyakiti.

"Kurasa sahabat adalah seseorang yang senang sekali merepotkanku, tetapi aku mau-mau saja direpotkan."

"Itu artinya Akutagawa-_kun_ sudah menganggap kami sebagai sahabat~ Sekarang giliran Chuuya membayar makanannya."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Bayar masing-masing sesuai kesepakatan."

"Nih, lihat. Aku betul-betul enggak punya uang." Kantong celananya hanya berisi sampah permen. Amarah Chuuya sampai-sampai mendidih, menyaksikan tingkah bodoh Dazai yang seolah-olah tak memiliki ujung.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Kerah baju Dazai sudah Chuuya genggam seerat mungkin. Bisa-bisa betulan ditunju, jika Atsushi masih tersenyum santai.

"Ya. Untuk sekarang pasti baik-baik saja." Lagi pula tanpa Akutagawa sadari, sepasang preman yang sekarang ini bertengkar tengah berbunga-bunga. Definisi sahabat tersebut sudah mencakup mereka bertiga, bukan? Akutagawa di masa lalu mana mungkin menjawab seperti itu.

"Oh. Baguslah."

"Berarti Akutagawa sudah tidak membenci kami?"

"Masih. Aku membenci kalian yang bisa membuatku terus terikat dengan semua ini."

Jawaban tersebut Atsushi anggap sebagai hal baik. Lagi pula apa pun peran Akutagawa nantinya, selama mereka ada ia pasti mampu menemukan hal tersebut.

Terima kasih untuk bukunya. Tetapi sekarang Akutagawa sudah tidak perlu.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Oke buat yang ini itu idenya aku dapetin abis pengumuman lomba juara di grup fanfiction indonesia. waktu itu grup FI mengusung tema "friendship" di mana di sini aku dapet juara 12 dari 18~ oke emang jelek ya, tapi aku terharu karena semua anggotanya pada ngucapin selamat sampe banjir chat-nya hehehe. aku sendiri ga pernah mikirin apa itu arti sahabat, tapi sesuatu yang kayak gini emang asik kalo dijadiin fic kan? terlebih terinspirasi banget dari fic di SS, di mana di sana ceritanya kanon nyari arti cinta.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
